


From Another World

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: It's just Kagome thinking about Inuyasha, wonders if her experiences in the Feudal Era have been dreams.
Series: The 6ixth Session [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	From Another World

Originally Published October 7, 2006

* * *

She approached, the basket of fruit clasped in her hands before her skirt. He stood, by the tree, his back and his long, white hair toward her face.

"Kagome?"

His ear twitched, his head listed. A sliver of his face - a suggestion of his eye - peeked through his mane. Her fingers fidgeted nervously. Her basket shook, its fruit rattled, anxiously.

"Stupid girl. What is it you do?"

She stopped. He seemed to be closer now than before.

"Inuyasha," she called and gazed at the demon.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha? I brought you food. We can eat it together."

She reached for his sleeve and felt the fabric of his fire-rat red kimono. At once the illusion broke. Like the end of a dream the world melted into nothing.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Souta tugged at his sister's sleeve.

"Oh."

She blushed. It was just all in her mind. Yet it felt as real as life. Could it be - how could it be - was the world itself asleep?

"I was thinking of someone who might be hungry."

"Someone I know?" he asked, taking a fruit from the basket.

"No."

She smiled, looking at the tree in the yard of the temple. The bandage upon her brow lowered itself above her eyes. _It was like a dream, wasn't it?_

"He's a friend from another world, another time."


End file.
